Bloodlines
by junkpuppetj
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR TRUE BLOOD SEASON 6** Eric loses everything dear to him in one tragic night. Eric/OC


Summary: A young vampire shows up at the Compton house moments after Nora's demise. Eric's night only gets worse.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the TV Show TRUE BLOOD nor am I making any money from the writing of this fanfiction.

A/N: For the sake of my story vampires don't have to be invited into another vampire's home. They might not have to anyway, I've never paid attention.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No..."

Eric went to Nora's bedside and took her frail body into his arms, weeping into her hair. "Don't leave me." He whispered to his sister, clutching her tightly. It was too late as Nora began to quickly decompose in his grasp.

"Don't leave me!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Downstairs of the Compton home the large white doors burst open and a blur of vampire rushed inside - up the stairs and into the guest room. Nora was gone and the grief from Eric was overwhelming. A feeling of dread hung heavy in the old house. Eric never looked at the newcomer as he was too far gone to care. He could only stare at the pile of goo that was once his sister.

A small vampire girl, possibly eighteen when she was turned fell to her knees at the bedside and let out a howl of grief - finally catching Eric's attention. He knew that sound all too well - it was the sound of devastation from losing your maker.

"You are Nora's child?"

The young vampire looked up from Nora's remains slowly, fresh red tears stating her ivory cheeks. It was apparent that she'd been on the move - possibly from the other side of the world when she felt the pull of her maker's death. She finally turned to Eric, feeling the tie in their blood. She was Nora reincarnated - long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "Sydney Ambrose." Was all she offered.

"How did I never know of you..." Eric whispered, mostly to himself as he touched a strand of her dark hair. They stood there in a sad daze, staring at one another for what seemed like ages. "Something consumed her from the inside out." The girl whispered, meeting Eric's eyes. "How?"

::::::::::::::::::::

They stood on the prisons rooftop with the wind wiping their hair wildly. "The sick fucks are putting something called Hep V in the True Blood supply. That's what they injected into Nora..." Eric explained with grief in his voice. Sydney nodded, peering into the large glass section of the roof. Apparently this is where they sent the vampires to meet the sun.

"My prodigy and child are inside. We need to get them out."

"We? I'm going in there and ripping the bastard's heart out who injected Nora with that shit. You can go save your girlfriends."

Before Eric can protest or even speak Sydney stomped the glass ceiling and fell through into the prison. Leaving him alone on the roof.

"Perhaps stubborn was the right word to describe." He growled, falling down into the room behind her. "You don't even know where to begin." He snapped, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "I start with the first bastard I see and continue until they are all dead." Sydney hissed - her fangs snapping out.

"You will cause pandemonium through-out the building, putting every room on lock down. Stealth will save us here and I promise to take you to the man responsible for Nora's true death."

Sydney retracted her fangs and placed a finger to her lips. "Stealth it is then." They move into the hallway and Eric retraces his earlier steps back to the commons room where hopefully Willow, Jessica and Tara were still being held captive. Luckily for them they have sent a lot of man power into the streets in search for him so the hall is pleasantly quiet for now.

Finding the commons room Eric punches the small breaker box which allows the doors to open. He sweeps inside and snaps three guards' necks with ease - causing the female vampires to look at him in awe. Tara, Jessica and Willow run to his side while the others scatter into the prison.

"So much for stealth." Sydney mumbled to herself as the other vampires push past her and into the night. "What about Pam?" Tara demanded, turning her attention to Eric. "Maybe the psych room. I don't know." He sighed, glancing back at Sydney.

"I know where they are holding her. I warned her about the Hep V earlier." Willow assured quickly, receiving a smile from Eric. "You are making me not regret turning you, baby vampire. Show me."

They return to the hall and Willow takes the lead, guiding them quickly to the room Pam was last in. She breaks the lock much like Eric did and opens the door - only to find the room empty.

"They must have taken her back to see the psych."

Eric growls low in his throat. "Where might that be?" Willow can only shake her head. "I was never taken there. I don't know."

The usual calm and collected Eric Northman promptly put his first through the nearby dry-wall. Apparently one of the females opened the men's holding room because just then the one and only Reverend Newlin ran past them - only to be caught mid stride by the thousand year old vampire. "Finally something is in my favor." He growled, jerking Steve's head back to expose his neck. "Eric! Oh, thank you for helping us.."

Steve screamed as Eric ripped a chunk of hair from his head. "You will tell me where the psych ward is in this hell hole or I will kill you slowly."

"Yes! Yes, of course.. three story's up in room 407."

An evil smile spread on Eric's face. "...and the good doctor who's in charge of the Hep V? Where does he stay."

"All the doctors are on the same floor. I'm..." Another cry of pain as Eric pulled Steve's head back further. "I'm not sure which room exactly but I would bet somewhere on the same floor."

"Good enough." Eric growled, easily pulling Steve's head off in the process. Tara, Willow and Jessica yelped in surprise but Sydney just smiled - finally some carnage. With vampire speed she moved past them and up the stairs to the fourth floor. She was tired of waiting and tired of searching for Eric's girlfriend - she would kill every living thing on the fourth floor.

"You three get out of here - run until you think you couldn't manage another step and then keep running." Eric hissed, pointing to the nearby exit. "I'm going after Pam and then I will find you." He looked to Willow and she nodded, guiding Tara and Jessica toward the exit and away from the prison. After they were outside and on their way Eric flew up the nearby stairs to the fourth floor - taken back at the sight before him.

Apparently Sydney was a stone cold killer because several of the prison doctors laid sprawled out on the ground covered in their own blood. He raised an eyebrow in appreciation and turned down the hall. Pam was somewhere on this floor. A few rooms down he spotted Sydney - crouched in the corner with the doctor who had injected Nora with HEP V. He watched carefully as the doctor shook in fear just before Sydney punched through his chest and grabbed his heart, causing the doctor to gasp in pain. Instead of pulling the organ from his body she twisted it in her hand at an incredibly slow pace for a vampire. The doctor couldn't scream or speak, he could only stare in horror as she twisted his heart between her fingers - refusing to let him die.

"I'll see you in hell you sick son of a bitch." Sydney hissed between her fangs - finally letting the doctor fall to the ground. He was still alive, barely and would lie in unbearable pain for several minutes before death finally consumed him. Eric hadn't moved from the doorway - staring at his niece.

"I'm sorry if you wanted in on that." Her voice was thick with grief and a touch of english accent that he hadn't picked up on before. "No," He assured quickly - finally moving down the hall once the doctor had perished. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Sydney followed him silently down the hall - apparently they were still in search for one of the girlfriends. One reason she had never become a maker - running around after your grown children for eternity wasn't something that appealed to her.

"Another promising session, Mrs. Beaufort. Guard Stevenson will see you to the rec-room." A heavy squat man emerged from a side room with a guard and none other than Pam in tow. "Eric?" She gasped before she realized which sent the guard into action. "Freeze!" He yelled, pointing his gun right at Eric's chest. In a blur only a vampire can cause Pam flew to Eric - shoving him out of the way just as the guard fired his gun.

The next 2 minutes moved in slow motion as Eric crashed into Sydney and Pam burst into a pile of good before them. A look of pure horror fell on Eric's face and he could only watch as Sydney leapt into action. Before the guard could react his head was ripped clean off and thrown across the hall followed quickly by the larger man's head.

Somewhere between killing the doctor and Pam's true death an annoying siren began to fill the building. Sydney turned back to Eric and frowned, obviously the blond vampire was the girlfriend they had been in search of and her company wasn't taking her demise very well. Eric was in some sort of shock, staring down at Pam's remains and making some sort of wheezing noise Sydney had never heard come from a vampire.

It reminded her of a panic attack a human might have.

"Eric.." She knelt before him, reaching out to touch his face with her blood covered hand. "Eric. If we stay here we will die." That information seemed to sink in enough to allow his legs to work, he stood to shaky feet and grabbed Sydney suddenly - burring her into his chest in a tight hug as he flew them both towards the ceiling and out of the prison.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

It seemed like a decade had passed by the time they landed in a deserted field with a small, decaying barn a few yards away.

"It will be dawn soon." Eric whispered, taking Sydney's hand and moving towards the barn. "That doesn't look very light tight." She stated, suddenly exhausted from the past 24 hours. "We will sleep in ground inside the barn until night. I believe this is my farmland in Sweden - there should be a compound about an hour away but we won't make it there tonight."

Once inside the barn Eric began to dig - making a hole in the dirt large enough so both of them could fit easily inside. Sydney stepped in first and watched as he began to cover her with the rich soil. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend." She assured, causing Eric to stop quickly. His eyes didn't meet hers. "She wasn't my girlfriend." He muttered, throwing a pile of dirt on Sydney's head.


End file.
